


【EC】【一发完】迟到的春天

by DrawTheMountains



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, after xfc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawTheMountains/pseuds/DrawTheMountains
Summary: 对 这是一篇伪装成糖的刀子！！好冷啊！！





	【EC】【一发完】迟到的春天

当大雪覆盖西彻斯特，最顽皮的孩子也爱上炉火时，Charles才意识到，冬天已经无可救药地来临了。  
“教授！好冷啊！”Pietro在客厅里转圈圈，“好冷啊好冷啊！”  
“教授快来脑我，让我去夏天。”Remy缩成一团，“啊，沙滩西瓜比基尼，大海阳光漂亮妞。”  
Charles温和地笑着，窗外大雪纷纷扬扬。经年难遇的雪暴带着这个国度不常有的侵略性，压抑了一切天籁或噪声。没有鸟啭没有虫鸣，没有人语没有车声，天地间皆是雪白的簌簌。  
就像苏联的大雪。  
那是个冷得难以言喻的冬天。他还年轻，有着卷卷的棕色短发，少年人的倨傲和乐观。他们躲在货车厢里，冻得牙齿打颤也在笑。Charles抬起手指撑在额角，漂亮的蓝眼睛写满认真。他圆圆的手指从半截手套里伸出的部分冻得发红，被Erik抓在手中。“冷吗？”他问。Charles没有回答，只是对他笑。他知道自己的笑容总能带出对方的，鲨鱼般的微笑。他对他笑，每一颗雀斑都像一颗小爱心，巧克力布丁，星星或是什么其他会发光的东西。湛蓝的眼睛里湿漉漉的神采飞扬。于是他如愿以偿地得到了想要的东西，像春天抽芽时的轻响。风雪漂白了他的视野，但他觉得自己已经抓住了光。所以他反握紧了对方的手。  
“不冷。这算什么冷？”

Charles坐在轮椅上，腿上盖着毯子。他觉得这个做法很滑稽——他的腿还能再失去什么东西呢？但Hank不觉得。他板着脸说如果Charles不愿意盖着毯子，他就把Charles锁在后厨或者客厅。  
“是啊，冬天了嘛。”Jean说。她在看那本书，《神经漫游者》。里面那个AI名字很特别。冬寂。  
冬寂。冰墙。赛博朋克。基因改造——变种人。  
Charles揉揉眼，把手伸向炉火。  
“所以啊，冰人快滚蛋。”Scott懒洋洋地接话。  
他和Erik跟在Emma后面。Erik轻而易举地制服了小狐狸般狡猾的女王，然后微笑着看向他。他露出傻乎乎的表情，少有地严肃起来。外面的雪像鹅毛像飞花，把一切隔离了，除了Erik。在那个暖洋洋的世界中心，他们如同双星环绕。漫天掩在雪下的星斗，只有他们互相为对方吸引缠绕运动着，保持着相同的周期角速度。只有他们。

“我说，享受这一刻吧。好不容易不要上课。”Wanda的调侃引来一阵笑骂。她转头调皮地看着Charles，“是不是，教授？”  
“其实我也很开心不要上课，孩子们。”Charles也对她笑笑。  
他在撒谎。他根本就不希望这样。不上课意味着他有更多的时间发呆，想念Erik，和在发呆时想念Erik。  
他想和Erik一起度过的时光。他们在夜店里对Angel展示能力，在酒吧被Logan骂退，面对面地笑，从对方的眼底看见自己的影子和未来归宿。他们是兄弟，他们再也不用孤军奋战。他们坐在台阶上下棋，黑白交织而泾渭分明。  
他清楚地记得自己说过什么。他在脑子里一遍遍重复，一遍遍给自己真实得不正常的闪回。

雪还在下。厚厚的一层松软堆砌在树上，地上，屋顶上。没有一丝一毫过去的痕迹。  
Erik断开连接的那一刹，他就知道结束了。他无能为力，因为他曾拼了命地挽留过。他曾努力去忽视那道裂痕。  
古巴的海滩很好看，海水和天空一样蓝。Erik戴着丑陋的头盔把他抱在怀中。他觉得自己的眼睛在这么蓝的映衬下退了颜色，因为他没有再听到往常出现在此时的赞美。他失去了兄弟和战友，还有双腿。Erik越过了他的逃逸速度，或者他本来就无心停留。从此他开始了漫长的流浪。  
“该吃午饭了，孩子们。”Hank远远地对他们喊。孩子们欢呼，连Jean也放下了书。  
“Hank，我先休息一下。你和孩子们一起用餐吧。”Charles从脑中告诉Hank，然后摇着轮椅回到卧室。他推开门，看到了那个抱着头盔的身影。  
好冷，Charles。没想到你这里也一样。冷吗？  
门关上，他的手被握住。  
“……冷。”Charles没有抬头也没有笑，只是低声回答，“好冷啊，Erik。”  
他感到Erik跪下，抱住了他。他把头搁在Erik颈间：“春天怎么还不来？”  
“春天快来吧。”

 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> 对 这是一篇伪装成糖的刀子！！好冷啊！！


End file.
